


Wreath

by Lord_Demetrius_King



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Demigod Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Pantheons, Post-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Pre-Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, The Author Regrets Everything, These demigods have started Harry's bi-crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Demetrius_King/pseuds/Lord_Demetrius_King
Summary: He had tanned skin with freckles mattering on his cheeks, bright blue eyes with blond hair. Wearing what looked to be a doctors coat over a bright orange shirt. AndOh shit, I’m staring, Harry stop–“Oh you’re awake! Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Will Solace.”And he, in a very Harry-like fashion, promptly said, “I’m dead, aren’t I?”~•~AKA the PJO/HP crossover that wouldn't leave me the fuck alone.
Relationships: PJO canon ships, Undecided HP ships
Comments: 78
Kudos: 306





	1. Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who decided to give this fic a chance! And welcome to my personal hell.
> 
> Lmao, okay so while I was trying to write the chapter for my other fic Obscurial, this prompt just went and punched me in the face out of nowhere. And the idea wouldn't leave me the fuck alone, so since I couldn't write with this I decided to just go ahead and put it on here to satisfy this need.
> 
> Mind, this fic isn't one of my main ones so it might be prioritized or updated as much as much, just letting you know.
> 
> So here we go! Hope yall enjoy it!

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, oh bugger–BLOODY HELL, MOVE!”

Harry doesn’t know why he thought this was a good idea. It had been a joke, a little passing comment to the Dursleys that he says every once in a while. He didn’t actually think they’d actually DO IT!

It had been a week since getting back from Hogwarts and the Dursleys had won four tickets to go to New York City of all places. Of course, they were originally just going to leave him behind, locked in his room with enough food to last him a week at most, which he didn’t really mind, he’d been practicing the unlocking charm wandlessly in case this happened. But Aunt Petunia quickly shot it down because, _Oh, what will the neighbors think._

When they arrived, he sarcastically stated, “Maybe you could ditch me somewhere and ‘ _lose_ ' me. That way we’re both out of each others hair.”

AND THE BASTARDS DID IT

And to make matters worse, some bat, furry ladies started screaming bloody murder at him. What they’re saying he hasn’t a clue, but the one word he was able to catch was _halfblood_ and _scum_ and– _WASN’T THERE A FUCKING MINISTRY IN THIS STUPID COUNTRY WHY AREN’T THEY DOING ANYTHING._

Harry’s not sure how long he’s been running, but what he does know is that the sun was right in front of him and now it’s dead center in the sky. So he’d say he’s been at it for quite a while and it’s starting to feel like it. He’s also not sure how he went from the city to a forested area, but quite honestly, he doesn’t and wouldn’t question it right now. All he’s seeing is a possible cover from these crazy bints.

Harry put his childhood of running away from Dudley to use and climbed the highest tree like there was no tomorrow. He reached a sturdy branch that he was mostly sure will support him.

Harry held in a breath as he heard rustling and hissed gibberish coming from below him. More rustling and hissing before they noise faded as the ran farther away. He released a breath and relaxed against tree. Finally–

**_SCREECH_ **

An animalistic screech came from above him, he covered his head as a, rather pointless, last defense and… nothing.

Harry blinked, No that can’t be right. The green eyed boy looked up and saw the strange female looking thing and… she was trapped? The branches of the trees seem to have moved and wrapped around the thing. Harry shifted his arms and the branches rustled instantly. His brows furrowed, he gave his right arm another shake and–

Yep, the branches are following his movements, “Sure, this is a thing now. Brilliant, awesome. Turned my primary teacher’s hair blue once. _Why not control trees right?_ ”, Harry laughed at the sheer insanity that is this situation. It was cut short when heard the things little friends screeching get closer. “Okay, run now. Question later.”

Harry threw his arms out and effectively three the lady-monster-thing a good enough distance to give him time to leave. He looks around him in panic, “Hey magic? Erm, trees? Don’t suppose you could help a bloke out right now?”

The creaking of wood started at his side making Harry yelp in surprise. The branches from this tree to the next started to connect together to form some semblance to a bridge. The screeching got louder, “Not questioning. _Not questioning_.”

Harry bolts through the bridge at a surprising ease. He wove and jumbled through the branches with very few stumbles, and the trees just keep on supplying the bridge for the longer distanced trees. _Sweet Merlin, I might actually–_

 _CRACK_

_Spoke to soon,_ he thought resignedly as the branch he stepped on gave out. The trees seem to still be listening to his magic because he’s pretty sure the branches keep trying to break his fall. Not that they’re actually doing anything since he's going at the same speed but oh–

_Thump_

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, definitely broke that arm, oh bugger, fuck that hurt._ Harry used histone good hand to get himself to stand. He turns and sees that the lady-monster-things are getting closer and gives up any hope in running away. _Well, time to put that Gryffindor recklessness to use._

Harry waits until their snarls sound close enough to hear their snarling get louder. He hears the loud groaning of the wood come fro the tree to his left. Wait for it…

And then he swings. It was almost comedic how the monster ladies looked like flies being swatted down. Of course, that comedic aspect didn’t last long as they immediately got back up.

What followed was the most stressful procedure Harry had to endure in his entire life, and he has Oliver Wood as captain so that’s saying something. At some point he had thrown one of the lady-monster-things at a far enough distance to not be out of the fight for a bit, cause now it’s just two left.

One of them came flying at him, and without thinking, Harry jabbed his good had right at her, cause the branch to run straight through her stomach _ohMerlinwhatdidIjustdo_ –

_POOF_

The monster lady turned into gold dust immediately. “So that’s a thing too now. Good to know.”, he mumbled to himself hysterically. 

Didn’t get to contemplate much as her friend screeched for retribution. Harry felt his own rage start up too and attacked with more viciousness than he thought himself capable of. “Come on you old bats! The basilisk did more damage on me than you three combined!”

The thing screeched louder, taking out long talons from her fingers. Harry sincerely hoped that she wasn’t poisonous. 

Their fight lasted another ten or so minutes before she too poofed into a cloud of gold. Harry was panting and swaying from exhaustion. He tentatively tried to move his hurt arm and bit back a whimper from the pain it brought. Green eyes scouted the area, much more difficult now that his glasses were broken, and found the blurry outline of what looked to be some kind of gate up the hill. He could have cried in relief at the hope of someone might be able to help him. 

He limped his way up the hill, and found himself getting more and more tired. Merlin, he’s not even sure what he’s going to tell them when he gets there. Harry could say he’d been attacked by some animal, but as far as he’d seen, there hadn’t been any overly dangerous animals. Maybe he could tell them he fell out of tree? No, then they’ll ask what he was doing up there to begin with. Hit by car? Even less plausible –

“ _Watch out!_ ”

“Huh?”, was all Harry got to say before something grabbed him from the back of the shirt and threw him on a tree. Knocking him out instantly.

~•~

“…broke his radius and his ulna on his right arm pretty badly.”

“Not to mention the dislocated shoulder and possible concussion.”

“Get me some nectar, and someone from Ares cabin, I’m going to need someone to set his shoulder straight.”

“Are you crazy!? We don’t even know if he’s –“

“The fact that we were able to get him into camp without Chiron's or Mr. D's help says enough. Now get the damn nectar, Kayla!” 

There’s a bit of shuffling and some other whispered voices that Harry couldn’t really make any sense of.

“Hey, are you awake? Can you hear me?”, that, that voice sounds nice, very smooth, like polished wood, or no that’s not it. The voice laughs slightly, “Thanks, you know, that’s the first anyone has ever said that to me.”

Oops, said that outloud, Harry tries to open his eyes and flinches them back closed again due to the intense lighting.

“Hey, take it easy man. You look like you’ve just been through hell.”, and isn’t that just the truth. Maybe hell would have been preferable over this.

There’s some more shuffling in the room and heard the other voice again, it was a girl’s voice, he realized. They whispered back and forth for a bit in a language he was having trouble deciphering. 

There was a cup pushed to his lips and a warm liquid that tasted like the fudge that Mrs. Weasley makes for Christmas along with the treacle tart served at Hogwarts. Then he blacked out again.

~•~

“…bind on him. It’s a work of art honestly…”

“…but why is it on him? How would someone know a spell to keep their godly heritage bound?”

“I’m as lost as you are Will. I’ve never heard of this kind of spell from any of the old grimoires from my previous siblings, but me and the others will keep on looking.”

“Can we remove it? Should we?”

“The magic is flickering in and out so regardless of what we choose, its bound to collapse any day now…”

~•~

“…Rosalie Anderson, born 1895 in England. Child of Hecate.”

“What about her?”

“After searching through the archives, I found out that she had been on the run from the gods because she created a spell that was capable of suppressing someone’s godly heritage.”

“What happened to her?”

“No one knows, she disappeared after she turned 21, and the knowledge of the spell along with her. So maybe the person who did this is a descendant of hers that managed to get this information.”

“But she would need magic for that.”

“Legacies of Hecate, legacies of magic gods in general actually, are more often to gain the powers of their godly descendant. Sometimes they’re even more powerful than their demigod descendant. There’s an entire community full of them.”

“…how did we not know this?”

“Remember the fiasco that was meeting Camp Jupiter?”

“…it can’t be _that_ bad–“

“Their population, while small compared to the rest of the world, is far far larger than Camp Jupiter and Camp Halfblood combined and have a particular dislike for those they considered half-human. The gods made the right call in keeping that particular community separate.”

“…fair enough.”

~•~

“…mother is being eerily silent in my last prayers concerning our John Doe here.”

“I asked Nico to see if he could find anything but he told me that the entire Underworld had been unusually tense since he got here.”

“Must be an Underworld Gods Only thing, since all the other Underworld kids have been getting next to nothing from their parents since then too.”

“Just who the hell is this kid’s parent? Gods, this is getting me nervous.”

~•~

Harry opens his eyes. The room is brightly colored and it took a while for his eyes to adjust but once it did the room more clearer to see. It was like some kind of infirmary, albeit a small one.

He sits up from the bed and feels his bones creak a bit as he stretches his body. There are bandages on his arm and some stitches on his leg, they looked like they were weeks old, but that can’t be right, he’d only been out for a day or two tops…

Right?

Just as he was about to go into a full blown panic, the curtain opens and in comes a teenage boy.

He had tanned skin with freckles mattering on his cheeks, bright blue eyes with blond hair. Wearing what looked to be a doctors coat over a bright orange shirt. And _Oh shit, I’m staring, Harry stop–_

“Oh you’re awake! Sorry for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Will Solace.”

And he, in a very Harry-like fashion, promptly said, “I’m dead, aren’t I?”


	2. *pinch* Nope still here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so didn't think this would get as much attention as it did, ngl I thought this would flop.
> 
> But it didn't, in my eyes at least, so yay!
> 
> Still suffering through writers block on my other story so I made this one ooooo~
> 
> Hope yall like!

The room was silent, and the blond in front of him, Will, gave him the flattest stare Harry ever thought possible. But out of sheer determination, he would not allow himself to fidget under it.

After a couple more tense seconds Solace snorted and grinned at him, “You know, I keep getting that question whenever a new patient wakes up.”

“Maybe because your smile legitimately lights up the room, Solace?”, a new voice added in. Harry looked behind Solace and saw a dark haired boy. He seemed to be the complete opposite of what Solace is with his whole dark and edgy look to him. “Can’t blame them for thinking they reached the better side.”

“Careful, Sunshine, that almost sounded like a compliment.”, the blond teased. He turned back towards Harry and said, “Okay, your hand has mostly healed though I advise to not agitate it for a day or two more. Are you feeling dizzy at all? Nauseous? Any other pain in your body?”

Harry shook his head slowly and looked around the room, “Um… where am I?”

“Right. You’re new here.”, Solace grabbed a chair and pulled it to the side of his bed, “Tell me what do you know so far?”

 _What?,_ “Pardon?”

“Anything concerning your mom or dad. Strange things happening around you. Creatures or people just going after you?”

Well Voldemort has gone after me and then the occurrences with the troll, basilisk, Dementors and now those monster-lady-things–and wow he really seems to rub a lot creatures the wrong way, but wait–“My parents are dead.”

The other room occupants winced and Solace backtracked, “I am so sorry for your loss. I didn’t know–“

“It’s okay! Er-", Way to bring down the room Harry, “I was a baby, it’s fine. Hardly remember it.” Well that’s a boldface lie, but he’s not sure where he is or who they are, and it would pretty morbid to know that he can remember hearing his mum scream while she’s being murdered.

“How’d they die?”, the dark boy asked abruptly and then hiss in pain when Solace elbowed him harshly, “Sorry um, if you don’t mind me asking.”

So they clearly don’t recognize him, which could mean one of two things; they’re muggles or American wizards simply do not pay much attention to the going-ons of the British Wizard Community. _Well, here goes nothing I guess,_ “They were murdered by Voldemort.”

There was no recognition in Solace's expression, but his opposite clearly did if his body language was anything to go by, “Why?”

“I don’t know.” 

“Sorry who?”, Solace cut in staring back and forth between the two.

“A nutjob who thinks he’s a god.”, was his response and Harry snorted, honestly given his last encounters with the man he’s not far off.

“Okayyyy…”, the blond says slowly before shaking his bead and looking at Harry, “What about weird occurrences?”

“…you mean accidental magic?”, because that’s the only explanation he could possibly think of.

“Well that answers one of my questions. Okay!”, he clapped loudly and turned to the boy-who-hasn't-introduced-himself, “Can you get Lou for me? We’re gonna need her for this.”

The boy nodded and left leaving him and Solace alone.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence– _Awkward for me at least_ – Harry spoke up, “Er, is something wrong with accidental magic here or..?” He trailed off.

Solace looked slightly conflicted as he answered, “Nothing wrong per se, you’re simply not like the ones we usually get is all.”

“This happens often?”, he looks at the blond incredulously. 

“Oh like you wouldn’t believe!”, the blond says with cheery voice.

Harry didn’t get to question him as they returned with someone new, a girl with what looked like green highlights in her curls. Personally he never thought that kind of green worked for anybody but somehow this girl managed it. “We’re back.”, the dark haired boy announces.

The girl walks up to him and sticks out her hand to which Harry shakes, “The names Lou Ellen Blackstone, call me Lou.”

“Harry Potter.” He says in return, there’s a spark of something in her expression that looked something akin to understanding.

“Well what Nico said makes sense now.”, she says to no one in particular, “So you’re a wizard.”

“Yes?”, did they go by a different name here? He’s pretty sure they don’t, “Aren’t you?”

“I suppose I would be considered one, I did get a letter from Ilvermorny.”, she hummed, “But no, I’m not a witch.”

“Then what are you?”, he asked in a wary tone.

“That’s what we’re here to talk about.”, she said brightly, “I just need to ask you to do one thing for me.”

“Okay…” he quickly runs his eyes over the room for any makeshift weapon in case things go south.

“Keep an open mind.”, she tells him simply.

Harry gave her an odd look, but before he could ask what she meant by that a ridiculously tall man came into view. He was middle aged by the looks of his thinning brown hair, and had an intense yet kind gaze in his eyes and a weathered smile that– _Oh my._

So he’s not just freakishly tall, he thought dazedly as his eyes ran over the centaurs white lower half. Without missing a beat Harry, who really should develop a brain to mouth filter because _this will get him killed some day_ , told them, “You’re not going to tell me how bright Mars is going to be right?”

They all stared at him with the most incomprehensible expression, all aside from the centaur who chuckled lowly, “Ah yes, I forgot how…passionate the Celtic tribe were for astrology.”

 _Celtic tribe?_ Harry shook his head, “You’re not about attack me for entering your territory, right? Because I assure you it was completely unintentional.” Like a lot of his previous rendezvous, not that many liked to see it that way but whatever.

“No, no. You’re completely safe here, Camp Halfblood is a safe haven for all demigods.”, the Centaur consoled.

He tried to allow himself to relax a little at his words, not much considering Hogwarts was supposed to be the same thing but consistently isn’t – _Wait…_ “Demigod?”

“Ah, so they haven’t explained then.” 

“Explained what?”

“Remember what I asked you earlier, Potter.”, Blackstone piped in calmly. When Harry turned to her she only raised an expectant brow. “Keep an open mind.”

Right, right he can do that. Harry nodded along because he’s still pretty sure that none of this is real and that this is either a strange dream or, as the boy, _Nico was it?,_ put it, _the better side_. 

“We could always pull out the orientation–“

“ _ **No!**_ ”, everyone cut off the centaur abruptly. He really should figure out his name, it’s getting tiring mentally calling him Centaur.

“I believe we could do this just fine, Chiron.”, _Ah, there it is._ “No need for that…”

“Very well.”

“Okay Potter, listen very closely and do not interrupt.”

Harry did the zipping motion to his lips and looked at the four in front of them expectantly.

“Well as you could clearly see Chiron is a centaur, and given that you’re from the Wizarding World you’ve likely already seen your fair share of ‘mythical creatures'.” Not completely untrue, though he’s sure as hell that the monster-lady-things were never even mentioned in Hagrids class, nor of any humanlike centaurs, but hey, he just found out about magic nearly three years ago, what does he know?

He nodded nonetheless as he listened to their explanation. Keres, they were the beings that attacked Harry, daimones of death, whatever that is, and they’re not sure how they got out of the Underworld. Harry kept his mouth shut as they explained Western Civilization, and the fact that Greek Gods are real and have children whose lives are uncomfortably similar when it comes to dangerous life-or-death situations. He continued to stay quiet as they explain that _he, **Harry** ,_ is possibly a demigod.

He stayed quiet for a long while after they finished and watched as they all, baring the Centau– _Chiron_ , fidget in their place at his silence. Harry pinches the bridge of his nose as a headache starts to form and vaguely wonders if this is how Hermione feels when he and Ron do something tremendously stupid, yet incredibly helpful.

He let out a long sigh and opened his eyes to stare at everyone again, _Okay, let’s play this the way Hermione would’ve._ “Say I believe you. Western Flame or whatever is in America now, whoop-di-doo. Still doesn’t explain how I remarkably still look like my parents and how I’ve never been attacked by other monsters growing up.”

The people of Surrey were many things, but they could spot something disturbing the normalcy it would have been promptly found and booted out of the area before it could so much as make it as far as Mrs. Number 3’s rosebush. Monsters, no matter how well disguised, would have been like a coppers siren; loud and bright.

“Those two can be easily explained. Magic.”, Harry blinked at Blackstone, “I’m not sure who your mortal parent is, but I’ve got a theory that either of your parents found the spell to cover up your heritage, effectively covering your scent from any monsters and hiding you from the gods sight.”

Harry shook his head, “Fine, possible. But why did it suddenly start failing _now_.”

“Oh, it didn’t suddenly start failing.” The girl stated matter-of-factly, “Back when the bind was still in place, its shown evidence of falling apart. Has been for years if my reading were right. If I had to guess on what started the damage to begin with, it’d probably be the source of the scar right there.”

She pointed at his lightning scar and Harry jumped. Okay, he could at least give her that. “And my appearance?”

“Ah yeah, about that…”, Blackstone transfigured Solace's clipboard into a hand mirror and gave it to him with a sympathetic glance, “You might wanna look at that honey.”

Harry took it with dread and stared into his reflection. 

And stared.

_And **stared**._

He still looked very much like James Potter with Lily’s eyes except that his eyes are unbelievably brighter in color. Both James and Lily Potter were both noticeably _white_ in every picture he’s ever seen of them, which doesn’t explain why his skin went from white to more of a dark olive tone. One that looked like he stayed out in the sun for long periods of time _despite this never happening when he was fixing Aunt Petunias garden–_

 _Okay_ , he thought as he looked at his still very Potter-like features, _maybe my parents aren’t completely who I thought they were._

“Do you believe us now?”, Nico said a minute into the silence.

“Not completely but I’m getting there.”

The wannabe goth shrugged, “That’s fair.”

“How do you even know I’m a demigod, I could just be some random product of an affair that my parents tried to hide.”, which was not really a welcomed thought, but he’s been pinching himself for the past ten minutes and has come to the conclusion that this is not, in fact, a dream. No matter how much he dearly wishes it was.

“The border doesn’t let in mortals unless Mr. D or I gives permission, you got in without any. Even nectar worked for you, it doesn’t normally react well with mortals, magical or no.”, stated Chiron.

“Plus you can’t deny you have the instincts of a Demigod. Your fight with the monsters have shown that.”, Harry didn’t point out that he’s been doing this since eleven since this will likely be another point in the _Harry-is-a-Demigod_ favor. “You gave the Ares kid who found you a newfound fear of all the nature/agriculture demigods with your little stunt.”

 _Ares. Right…nearly forgot all of them,_ supposedly _, are children of actual_ gods _._

“A lot of people are betting you’re either a Demeter kid or Chloris kid. Though there have been some talks about a dryad…”, He’s not sure who Chloris is or what a dryad is, but he knows Demeter is a goddess of agriculture at least.

Which brings up a good question, “How long was I out?”

“Three days.”

Harry froze, _three says!?_ Three days of him being knocked out. Three days since the Dursleys abandoned him. Three days of him not having contact with anybody–

_Hermione is going to kill me._

Just before he could go into full blown panic, a bell rang.

“Looks like its time for dinner.”, Solace smiles and– _Wow his smiles really do light up the room–_ “You hungry?”

No, he was very much _not_ hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can dryads even have children with mortals? I don't remember *shrug*
> 
> I'm sure you all know who Demeter is, but Chloris is known as the goddess of flowers, Flora is her roman counterpart.
> 
> Well there you have it folks, a whole ass chapter that sincerely hope I didn't disappoint you with but if I did, please do not be afraid to call me out on it. As I've said before I _thrive_ on criticism.


	3. Okay, maybe this isn't–nevermind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello one and all who decided to stay. I am backs with chapter. Lmao Midterms are a bitch to handle and that's why this stuff wasn't finished sooner, my bad😅. And I also had a lot of debates with myself on how this would go and research I wanted to do for this so like that took a majority of my time.
> 
> Speaking of which, if your willing to that is and if you actually read these, there will be a authors note at the bottom explaining my decisions for this fic. So like please read and give me feedback, or shit, argue with me! I'm up for discussion on some the stuff I did though whether I'll change it is up to debate.
> 
> Now without further adu, here's chapter 3 :)

Chapter 3

 _Curse my stomachs need for food_ , he thought bitterly as they made their way to the dinning pavilion. Harry hasn’t said a word since they started walking, is too shocked to really say anything actually. He supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised really. Harry had never considered himself to be a religious person, wasn’t really allowed to since the Dursleys refused to take him to Sunday Church, so the thought of Greek gods didn’t necessarily bother him. 

Now that he thought about it, he remembers Hermione talking to Parvati a year or so back about Magical India and the subjects of gods– _Devas_ , he mentally corrected himself–came up. Harry doesn’t remember most of that conversation, but he remembers Parvati not being fazed by Harry’s Parseltongue ability, saying that it was not uncommon over in Asia and much more accepted. Then there was Seamus who Harry remembered having a small shrine on his nightstand. He never asked who it was dedicated to, he always thought it was rude to ask, but he remembers a foot high statue of a woman, or more like three women, who all held different items but the one that stood out the most was the one with a lit candle.

_Didn’t Fred and George once mention Loki? Wonder if Mrs or Mr Weasley have–_

“–Harry?”, Harry snapped out if his internal ramblings and realized they’ve arrived. “You okay in there?” Solace asked with a curious tilt.

“Yeah, um, yeah I-I’m fine.”, he gave the blond a tense smile, _Why did I stutter? Oh Merlin, my voice cracked too, what the hell–_

Will didn’t comment on it, and simply pulled him toward one of the tables with Nico close behind, “Come on, you can sit with me and Nico, I’m sure Dad won’t mind since you’re still recovering from your injuries.”

“Am I not supposed to sit with you?” he asked.

“Not normally no.”, Solace said breezily, “Normally you’d sit at the Hermes table since you’re still unclaimed and then go to the table of your godly parent when you do get claimed.”

“I see…”, as he settled down beside him, a woman with angelic features came beside him and placed plates of food before him. Startled, Harry looked up, “Oh, um, thank you ma’am.”

The woman froze when he looked up at her, eyes going wide with surprise. Harry didn’t really know if he did anything wrong, but stayed completely still when she gently grabbed his chin and tilted it a bit and she observed him with narrow eyes. Her hands were made of wood, he noticed, and her green hair seemed to have shifted and soon her hair was full of white bloomed flowers.

After a few more seconds of silence, she let go of his chin and finally spoke, “Oh my.” And promptly turned around and walked away.

Still stunned, Harry stared after her as she went to talk to other plant ladies, _What were they called? Nymphs?,_ and the looks they shot his way when she spoke. “Did I do something wrong?”, he asked Nico, who looked just as stunned as he did.

“I don’t think so…” the dark haired teen said curiously, before shrugging and lighting up a fire in the center of the table.

“What’s this for?” he asked him.

“We sacrifice some of our food to the gods. A way to pay tribute to them.” Solace answered him. Right he nearly forgot about the whole gods thing. Actually, this seemed like a good opportunity to ask a question he had.

He threw a bit if his food in the fire and smelled nothing being burnt, huh. He turned to the other occupants in the table and noticed two other boys and four girls, “Hey Solace, I’ve got a question.”

The teen turned from his conversation with Nico to him, “Sure what’s up?”

“Do other gods exist?”

The blond paused and thought about it for a second, “Never really thought about it, we known the Romans are just the counterparts of our parents, but I never thought of other gods existing. Nico?”

“Its complicated.” Nico started, “But yes they do exist. Annabeth has a cousin who’s a Norse demigod, and I know Percy met someone associated with the Egyptians. Met an Aztec with my dad once. Not sure if they have demigods though.”

He’s not sure who those two were, but he nodded along with what he said. Despite all the reservations he has with possibly being a demigod, he still can’t help but be curious about this new world he’s walking into. Calls it his inner Hermione, much to his friends utter dismay.

“There are others too.” A new voice sounded from behind him, “Mom once mentioned her getting a… _visit_ from a Cherokee deity when she first started seeing my dad, won’t mention who though.”

Harry turned and was suddenly reminded really questioning what the hell was wrong with him as he dropped the sandwich he was about to eat. The girl in front of him was possibly one of the most beautiful girls he’d ever seen. Dark chopped hair and mesmerizing kaleidoscope like eyes.

The girl put out her hand, “Hey, you must be the newbie, I’m Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite.”

 _Love goddess right? Would make sense_ , “Harry Potter.”, Harry’s very happy that he didn’t stutter this time.

“Why do you ask, Potter?”, the dark haired boy asked once they shook hands.

“In my school there were some that still worshipped some form of gods, so I was just curious.”

And chatter went on in that manner. Harry still didn’t really speak much to anyone aside from the three near or around him. It took him a while to realize just how many demigods there actually are. They weren’t as large as the whole population of Hogwarts, but they definitely had enough fill in more than two house tables, maybe even more. _Just how big is this place?_ , he wondered.

He wasn’t all that hungry anymore and excuse himself from the table.

This place looked amazing in its own way, not Hogwarts amazing but amazing nonetheless. There were some changes going off in the distance and when Harry spotted the sounds origins he gaped. There in what seemed to be two teens, probably just a little older than him, hashing it out in an arena-like area with literal swords. Then beside them was a girl who was definitely younger than him teaching an _even_ _younger_ kid how to hold a dagger. This brought up point that Blackstone had said earlier.

_“Demigods are never safe out there.” She said in dismal tone, “Many of us know how to fight, kill even. We have to because, despite the past two wars, monsters never stop trying to hunt us, and by the look in your eyes, something tells me you’ve had your own brand of monsters after you.”_

She wasn’t wrong, there was Voldemort in the first two years, and Dementors in the last year. Not to mention the Troll, Basilisk, and even everyday wizards. If what Blackstone said was correct, this will likely increase exponentially. He had no delusions that his life or way of living was by any means normal, his experiences and celebrity status has all but screamed abnormality. But he’d hoped, once everything with Voldemort was said and done, that he’d at least some form of peace. 

_“Its been a long time since we’ve been in the UK, and while the Celts and their creatures normally just stay passive on their and our demigods, it wouldn’t surprise me if there were still remnants of the Greeks laying about.”, Chiron stated thoughtfully, “Which is why, while you’re here, we’ll teach you how to handle yourself to the best of your ability.”_

“Its overwhelming isn’t it?”

For the second time today, Harry was startled out of his own mindscape, thought this time it seemed to be di Angelo( _finally heard Solace say it._ ) Out of everyone he’s met so far, he seemed the most blunt out of everyone. Tactless, yes, but Harry would be a hypocrite if he said he didn’t have the same problem.

“You could say that.”, he replied mildly, “This will certainly make things a **_lot_** more interesting back home.”

“You don’t sound particularly happy about it.”, di Angelo said dryly.

“When creatures and people keeping trying to kill you every other year, it tends to get old really fast.”, Harry replied in the same dry tone.

Di Angelo snorted, “Gods if that’s not the truth.”

They stayed in comfortable silence a for some minutes, before Harry asked, “How did you react to all of this?”

“Finally going to accept your new reality?”, the older boy said with a raised eyebrow.

He huffed, “Not like have much of a choice.” 

Harry could have sworn he heard him say ‘ _we never do_ ' but refrained from commenting on it, “Honestly?” he started, “I was without a doubt excited.”

He looked at the boy incredulously, “ _Why?_ ”

“I was a big mythology geek when I was younger and played this card game based on Greek mythology. Finding out that it was all real and that I could do what the heroes of old did? Safe to say I fanboyed a lot.” Just a smile of nostalgia seemed to grace his face, it was instantly dropped and the mood went down, “But then my sister joined the Hunters.”

Harry looked at him as his expression turned blank and his voice turned dull. While in the little time they’ve known each other, he wasn’t one to be expressive, always had an unimpressed look on his face. But the clear emptiness in his eyes told much about how Di Angelo felt about the topic.

“I was angry, she was leaving me alone while she went out and explored the world. It didn’t really sink in how dangerous demigods lives were. How the cost of adventure may be your very life or the life of your friend…”, his expression twisted slightly for a moment before smoothing out, “…she died that same year.”

Harry didn’t really know what to say, but he understood. Maybe not to the same capacity that he clearly has but he understood, and since he shared something personal…”The only memory I have of my mum was of her screaming before being murdered.”

Di Angelo’s face twisted again, this time a whole myriad of emotions seem to pass through his eyes, before settling back to blank and staring up at the now orange purple sky, “Gods, we’re really fucked, aren’t we?”

Maybe it was because it was unexpected, or maybe It was because of his blunt manner of speaking, but Harry couldn’t stop the abrupt giggle that came from his lips. It took one small upward quirk of the pale boy’s lips to make his resolve crumble. It took a while, but soon his laughter died down, “Y-Yeah, we really are.”

The area seemed to have cleared some while they were talking, and Harry didn’t really feel up for talking to anybody else so he simply decided to sit where he stood, “Does it get easier?”

“it becomes more manageable.” Di Angelo said instead as he joined him in the grass.

 _Eh, what the hell,_ “I’ll take it.” 

Just then something occurred to him, “Hey, who are your godly parents?”

“Will's is Apollo.”, makes sense, “Lou's is Hecate and mine…”, he looked uncertain for moment, “Mine's Hades.”

God of the Underworld, huh? Looking at Di Angelo now, he’s pretty sure he fits the aesthetic, “Sounds neat mate.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“Should it?”, he asked curiously. 

Di Angelo shrugged, “Most feel uncomfortable about it when they find out.”

“And most feel the same way when they find out I speak to snakes.”, Harry said in a noncommittal tone, “Not like I asked to speak to them, I just do. Much like how you didn’t ask to have a god as a parent, me too for that matter.”

Di Angelo didn’t say anything, didn’t need to really. They settled on a understanding silence for the rest of the time. He remembered Solace mentioning a campfire some time today, but he can’t find it in himself to deal with more people. Harry was tired, and all he really wanted to do right now, despite just awakening hours earlier, was sleep. 

So he thought may as well ask Di Angelo to take him to wherever he was staying at for the night before freezing at his look.

They were just fine a minute ago, but now Di Angelo is staring up at him with what could only be unfiltered disbelief and maybe just the slightest hint of fear.

“Holy shit…”, Harry was startled by the voice behind them. He turned and found Solace and Blackstone along with a group of others Harry remembered being at the Apollo table. Though he noticed they weren’t exactly looking _at_ him.

They were looking _above_ him _._

Slowly, Harry looked upward and saw a red circle. No, that’s not right, it was almost oval in shape and had a bit of what looked to be a small crown…

… _.a pomegranate? **Wait**_ –

“It’s been determined.”, Chiron’s voice echoed behind the group.

– _Stop. Please_ –

“Harry Potter, son of Persephone. Goddess of Spring and Queen of the Underworld.”, for all that the older man held his composure and professionalism, even he heard the small level of confusion in his voice.

They knelt before him but their gazes still lingered on him. Gazes cutting into him with some level of confusion and fear and suddenly Harry felt very exposed. Just like when he first entered the Wizarding World, just like when his peers found out he was a parselmouth. 

God– _Gods? Oh whatever!_ – he really wished he stayed asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before anyone comes after me here, let me explain.
> 
> I've always contemplated Persephone with a demigod child since a read Percy Jackson Lightning Thief (Idk i always liked Persephone even before PJO), but ruled it out since ya know, Persephone is a loyal G. But then I read the Greek Gods and it was confirmed that she has cheated before and it got me thinking, did her affair with Adonis ever reault in a child? Maybe so maybe not. But its essentially revived the possibility of her having a demigod for me. Is it taking this too far, it most certainly is. I had contemplated other goddesses (and gods since Apollo confirmed the possibility of same-sex demigod conception) since you know, this could go very bad if I did this wrong, but then that would require me to change some stuff on what I already posted. Not gonna lie though, I was close to changing it too but then decided, "Fuck it, let's see how this shitshow goes for me."
> 
> List of other Godly Parents for Harry:
> 
> • Hermes, God of Thieves and Travelers  
> • Até, Goddess of Mischief and Delusion  
> • Tyche, Goddess of Prosperity and Fortune  
> • Enyo, Goddess of War  
> • Ares, God of War  
> • Thalia, Muse Goddess of Comedy  
> • Thanatos, God of Death  
> • Themis, Titan Goddess of Law and Order  
> • Eris, Goddess of Strife and Discord
> 
> If you feel like one of these candidates would have been better, or another diety all together, then please comment and present your case, if you can give me a good arguement over why I should change to another god/dess then I will, ill rearrange some parts but I will do it.
> 
> If you actually read all of this and still don't like the fic, that's fine i knew I was doing a gamble when I posted this so I understand. And for those of you who do like it and just wanna point out an error to me, then please comment! I _**thrive**_ under criticism.
> 
> Hope yall having a good day! :)


	4. Is this?? bonding???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I'm back with chapter that I hope doesn't disappoint you!
> 
> Just a fair warning, I'm not good with battle scenes, or training scenes, so like this may be shitty, maybe not, I'll let you decide.
> 
> Now without further ado, here's chapter 4
> 
> Hope yall like it!

They didn’t have a cabin for Persephone, or not yet at least, so he ended up sleeping at the Hermes Cabin. Not that he got all that much sleep really, random thoughts were going through his mind, confused thoughts. Confused because, as far as Harry knew, Persephone was always portrayed as being loyal to her husband despite the circumstances of the beginning of their relationship. So why had **he** been born?

 _Bloody hell…_ , he thought dumbfounded as a new realization kicked in, _Persephone is married to Hades. Hades is Di Angelo’s father. Me and Di Angelo are step-siblings–_

 _Okay_ , he tried to calm himself down, _Step siblings, right. I suppose I could get used to this_ , he thought about it for a moment, _Merlin this is going to be awkward._

~•~

It was awkward.

They were set to start his training today and Chiron saw it fitting for Di Angelo to be the one to train Harry. Judging by the grimace and side-eye he received upon the news, he didn’t seem to be very enthused by this information either.

Which leads them to the situation they’re in now, standing next each other in an uncomfortable silence.

Thinking it was better to just lay it all out, Harry spoke, “So…”

“Mhm.”

“We’re step siblings.”

“Mhm”

Harry gave the other boy a sidelong glance, “Tell me…should I be worried about your Dad’s wrath for existing or…?”

Di Angelo momentarily paused and looked like he thought about it for a second, “I’ll be honest, I’m pretty sure the Keres attack was his attempt at taking you out…”

 _Well isn’t that just lovely_ , “Great.”

Di Angelo looked vaguely put out for some reason, before stating, “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think Persephone would allow him to have a second.”

Harry arched a brow at the comment, “You seem fairly confident about that.”

Di Angelo shrugged, “For all that she may not like my and my sisters existence, she never did try to make an attempt at our lives, turn us into flowers yes, but nothing permanent. I’m pretty sure if he’d succeeded she would have gone after me and Hazel.”

 _Who’s Hazel?_ , Harry made note to ask about it later, but right now he tried to settle himself down. “What’s she like?”

He heard the other boy mutter some things under his breath of which he couldn’t really decipher, “I don’t think I’m the best person to ask, I’m pretty biased.”

“So you don’t like each other then.” He concluded.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to if your tensed posture and avoidance of eye-contact is anything to go by.”, Harry may be a little dim when it came to his school subjects, but that didn’t mean he was stupid in the way of people.

Most of the time.

“You’re oddly perceptive for someone new.”, Di Angelo said with just the barest hints of annoyance. Something that seems to be a common occurrence whenever he calls someone out.

“Comes with being me I suppose.”, Harry shrugged. 

They stayed in an awkward silence for a bit longer until Di Angelo spoke again, “I have no idea what I’m supposed to do.”

 _You and me both mate,_ Harry shook his head, “How about we start by establishing some rules?”

“Don’t attempt to kill each other.” Di Angelo said with no hesitation.

“I think it says a lot about you that you felt the need to establish that first.”, but then Harry thought about it, “And it says a lot about me that I find myself agreeing.”

Di Angelo snorted, and a little of the tension in the air dissipated. “So you use a wand right? Which arm do you normally use and have you ever used any type of weapon before?”

He hummed, “I’ve used a sword once, I can’t say I’m the greatest since I only used it for less than an hour though.”

“Well that just means one thing.”, Di Angelo’s lips quirked up to a grin. “Experimentation.”

~•~

Harry finds that he rather wished they hadn’t established the no-kill rule.

“Come on Potter! _Harley_ can do better than that!”

He _really_ wished they hadn’t. 

Swords it turns out weren’t his type of weapon after trying for nearly an hour with varying swords and very little success( _and a lot accidents_ ), but daggers seemed to work out well for him. Coupled with his quick reflexes and sharp sight, Di Angelo stated he had a lot of potential but lacked training.

Something he saw fit to remedy. _Immediately_.

The clang of metal against metal echoed through the arena as Harry deflected Di Angelo’s sword for the eighth time. This had gone on for possibly half an hour, Harry wasn’t sure since he lost count after the first few seconds. So far, he’s succeeded in evading most of Di Angelo’s attacks but even he’s not superhuman. 

_Well technically I am, but that’s not the point!_

Point is, he’s getting tired and if Di Angelo trips him one more bloody time he swears–

–a dark sword swipes at his middle to which Harry dodges at the nick of time, but losing enough balance for Di Angelo to sweep a foot at his legs, causing to fall on his shoulder with a loud thud. _Hard_.

“I despise you with every fiber of my being.”, Harry wheezed out from his position on the ground. 

“Funnily enough, your mom told me the same thing once.”, the sun may be blocking his sight, but he’s pretty sure the other teen was smirking. _Bastard_. “So Piper, Sherman, what do you think?”

“Definitely has some good reflexes.”, McLean piped up. Honestly Harry hadn’t even noticed either of them arrive but then again he did have other things to worry about.

“He’s got some semblance of balance, not perfect but I could work with it.”, a teens voice he didn’t recognize sounded out, must be Sherman, “You play any sports, Flower Boy?”

 _Flower Boy? That’s a new one_ , “I play Quidditch.”

“No idea what that is, but good, you’ve got some form of training. I’m sure I could work out the hand to hand combat in week.”, someone grabbed his limp arm from the ground and twisted it a bit, “Eesh, make that two.”

 _Okay, that was completely uncalled for, you_ –

“I can take over dagger lessons afterwards.” McLean continued while Harry was mentally scorning this _Sherman_ guy, “While he has the reflexes, he still looks a little to awkward with the dagger, I’m sure it could be fixed with some 3 or 4 lessons.”

If its anything like what Di Angelo made him go through, he’s not sure he’d survive. 

A bell went off, signaling time for lunch. With much force, he tried to get himself to stand and right himself. Just then, a loud screech echoed through the area and that was the only warning he got before he was nearly knocked over by a large clawed creature.

One with white wings.

Who is beating him over the head with said wings.

Yeah, this should be good.

“Ack! Okay Hedwig, I get it! I’m sorry I left you behind!”, the snowy owl puffed herself up in satisfied malice, before settling down slightly. Harry noticed something wet and sticky texture on his shoulder and saw red stains on Hedwig’s claws and feathers. “Is that blood? Bloody hell did you do?”

The owl gave him a look that almost said, _What do you think?_

“Please tell me its not human.”, she continued to stare at him in a nonplussed manner and Harry realized the wet stickiness meant it was still fresh. Pinching the bridge of his nose he asked, “It’s the Dursleys isn’t it?”

He got a hoot in confirmation, before the owl finally turned to look at her surroundings. Harry found their befuddled expressions to be incredibly amusing, especially when Di Angelo straightened at the narrow eyed stare she gave him.

“This your pet Potter?”, the boy that Harry now labels as Sherman asked with intrigue. Hedwig let out an indignant screech and flapped her wings threateningly.

“Yeah, I don’t think she likes being called pet.”, Harry stated bemusedly, “Plus I’m pretty sure I’m more hers than she is mine.” 

The way that Hedwig stood tall at the statement , almost as if saying, _As it should be._

“Looks like she has a letter on her back.” McLean pointed out, and huh, there is.

Harry then noticed the leather harness that held the pouch with the letter in it. He took the letter out and read the name.

_Nico Di Angelo_

The writing style wasn’t one he recognized so he gave it to the guy, much to his confusion.

Di Angelo tentatively opened the letter and started to read. Harry noticed the way his expression changed from realization, to annoyed, to amused before finally settling on resignation. 

“Persephone wants me to take you to get more clothes, said that, and I quote, “ _Even Hephestus thinks they're a crime against the gods and should not be on someone of his standing.”_ And that she turned them into compost along with the Dursleys home?”, Di Angelo gave him a questioning look.

Harry won’t deny the vindictive pleasure it brought him to hear that particular news.

“Also said that your wizard stuff is shrunken and in the pouch on Hedwig and that you could consider this a belated Christmas gift.”, he summed up.

 _Well at least I still have my Hogwarts stuff_ , before something stood out to him, “My standing?”

Di Angelo gave him a shrug in response, “She’s the queen of the Underworld, for all intents and purposes you are a prince. Like me.”

 _Huh, well that’s a frightening thought_ , Harry mused thoughtfully. He’s not sure what to do then, his erm–mother is giving him something that he couldn’t really reject the offer since she apparently destroyed his clothes over at Privet Drive. 

Speaking of which, he should tell Hermione and Ron what's been going on and that he was okay. He doesn’t want to even imagine Hermione’s rant on how he should have contacted them because _god-dammit-Harry-you-bloody-prick-we're-your- **friends** -you-should-ask-for-help-in-these-situations_ which inadvertently turns to a _Merlin-help-me-you-don't-even-think-this-is- **bad** -god-you-and-Ron-are-going-to-give-me-gray-hair-at-twenty.-Fucking-twenty-Harry-you-absolute-pillock_ rant.

Hermione is scary when she’s angry, and can make even someone like _Ron_ blush with her language. He still remembers the time she actually managed to bully Snape into correcting her grade a couple of months ago because _I’m-running-on-2-hours-of-sleep-my-period-came-early-my-cramps-are-killing-me-right-now-I-spent-a-sodding-week-on-that-essay-Snape-you-sorry-excuse-of-a-bloody-teacher-if-you-don't-turn-that-A-into-an-O- **RIGHT-FUCKING-NOW-I-SWEAR-I'LL**_ –

Its safe to say she got detention. For a month. But at least Snape was wise enough to change her grade. Harry’s pretty sure he heard Professor McGonagall laugh from her office when she heard the news, but she continuously denied ever doing so.

_I had a point in this, what was my point?_

He caught sight of the letter in Di Angelo’s hand, _Ah yes, send letter, avoid scary Hermione_.

“Um, okay then, when do we go?”, Harry asked once he came into reality.

~•~

Turns out there are a lot of freaking clothes to choose from, and that one should never say the word Makeover near any of the Aphrodite kids. They’ve poked and prodded at him like he was some kind if frog to dissect and even tried to get his hair under control which became an utter failure. 

(“ _We lost five good hair brushes because of you, Potter. The least you could do is allow us to accompany you_.”)

This resulted in Di Angelo finally stepping in and dispersing the others from the area and chose two people to come with them.

(“ _Tanaka's a bitch, but at least she knows what she’s doing. Montes is for back up in case we get attacked.”_

 _“At least you’re not as stupid as you look Di Angelo.”, The girl, Tanaka snarked right back_.)

Tanaka is absolutely cut-throat when it comes fashion. She was blunt when she stated he didn’t look good in something, and was only satisfied with 20% of the things they had gotten him.

Montes also dropped a couple of points that made the woman grudgingly agree with some of the choices. Despite not speaking English all that well, he still managed to somehow be a pretty decent conversationalist. Gave a good thumbs up when he liked an outfit, along with a handsome smile when both he and Tanaka agreed with the results.

Harry’s fully aware that he’s finding both Montes and Tanaka to be incredibly attractive but that seems to be a trend with everyone. Even Di Angelo had his own brand of dark beauty to him that someone may find enticing. Makes him feel incredibly overwhelmed if he’s being completely honest but he’s decided to take it all in stride, much like everything else that’s been happening since he woke up.

Or at least until he could talk to Hermione again. She always knew what to say even if she was annoyed with him.

When everything was bought, and a cyclops attendant fought, Which felt very surreal now that he thought about it, Tanaka had then proceeded to drag them towards a hair salon

(“ _If we can’t control it, we cut it”, the girl stated coldly._

 _“That is an incredibly worrying statement.”, Harry said warily as he took 3 steps away from her._ )

They spent two hours trying to cut his hair, and many passive aggressive remarks on how one should take care of hair and have a once a month cut. Didn’t really pay much attention to them though and more to Tanaka wrestling Di Angelo into a salon chair. 

(“ _I’m doing you a favor Death Breath. Now sit down!”, Tanaka snarls as she finally gets him to sit down._

_“Bite me.” The teen snarls right back._

_She only rolls her eyes and waves dismissively at him, “Whatever. Just make him look irresistible_.”)

It didn’t really make sense why Tanaka made Di Angelo get a haircut, which surprisingly added a lot to his appeal now that his hair was out of his eyes, until they reached Camp Halfblood. Solace had been walking out of the archery range when he caught sight of them.

And promptly face planted on the dirt.

Judging by the smug expression Tanaka had on and embarrassingly red face Di Angelo was currently sporting, its safe to say none of them would be forgetting about that event. 

Overall it was a surprisingly fun experience, but probably one that would be restricted to one time a year. He’s not sure he can handle more than that. Now he sat at the newly made Persephone table, _That I’m pretty sure was deliberately placed next to the Hades table_ , writing Hermione’s letter and getting stuck at one particular part.

~~_Hey is it weird that I like boys and girls._ ~~

~~_Hey would you accept me if_ ~~

~~_Say, hypothetically_ ~~

Harry let out a frustrated sigh before settling with a neutral response.

_Hey can you send your number through your next letter? There’s something I’d like to talk about and I’d rather not do it through paper._

_Hope you’ve been having a good summer so far._   
_Best,_   
_Harry_

With that done he moved onto his last letter.

Sirius.

He knows his Godfather is currently out seeking refuge somewhere, and that its likely not wise for Harry to be sending letters. But there’s something he just had to know.

_Did you know what I am?_

It would make sense if he did. His dad and him were supposedly best friends, maybe he was let in on the secret? He likely was, and likely knew why.

But then again his parents could've kept it a secret, one that not even the best of friends were privy to. If that was the case then this will probably turn very messy, but he just had to know.

Harry sent the letters off with queasy feeling in his stomach. Hopefully he wasn’t making a mistake with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this ended up being mostly filler in the end, sorry if you were expecting more. I honestly tried to make it go to one direction but it just sounded? Forced if thay made sense? So I just let it all flow through and called it a day.
> 
> Also that bit about Hermione and Snape was based off of something my friend deadass told a History Professor when they gave her a C on an essay when even the English Professor that edited it thought it deserved an A. Obviously some words were replaced but the message was pretty much the same lmao.
> 
> Bet anyways, what did yall think? Were you disappointed? Did you like my attempt of humor? Do I still need to get myself organized? 
> 
> Don't answer that.😅
> 
> Heh, let me know down at the comments below, as I said before, I _**thrive**_ under criticism. 
> 
> Hope you all had a good Thanksgiving over here in the states. Stay safe everyone!


	5. I guess I can get used to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's perspective
> 
> And
> 
> Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody, I have to say, its been a while lmfao.  
> This was actually already done a week ago but upon reflection, I've realized I needed some ages, and from there came my need for a timeline, but for now I'll just put the ages and talk about the timeline at the endnotes 
> 
> Will: 18  
> Drew: 18  
> Frank: 18  
> Nico: 17  
> Lou Ellen: 17  
> Hazel: 16  
> Harry: 13, going for 14
> 
> This chapter is also pretty short, but I just wanted to get this time out of the way to get into the more juicy parts, there's still one more filler chapter that includes a bit of Hazels perspective and Harry's call to Hermione and Sirius letter, but for now this is done.
> 
> Now without further ado, here's chapter 5

Having a male sibling was…strange if Nico was being honest with himself.

Its been two weeks since the kid– _Harry_ , arrived at camp, and since then it had been lively to say the least. His training with Piper and Sherman seem to be going well if their spars were anything to go by, hell, he managed to round house kick Nico in the face and properly K.O.’ed him for a couple of hours, much to Will’s amusement and Harry’s mortification. 

But outside of training, it was like switch was flipped. The first week, Harry would be awkward when communicating with anyone who wasn’t Nico, Piper, Sherman, Will, Lou, and, interestingly enough, Tanaka. 

( _Nico never quite understood that dynamic. The most they do is throw cutting remark after cutting remark at each other with very little heat. But hey, to each their own, he supposed_.)

But he never really made an effort to speak to anyone else. He’d speak when spoken to, but aside from that he stayed within his area and tried to evade any attention. Not that it worked of course, when he started developing his powers he got a lot of attention for it, particularly from the younger campers. 

( _The Hermes Cabin was quite surprised to wake up to the newfound jungle their cabin turned into_.)

“Can you make me some roses. Please!”

“Can you change the color of your flowers?”

“I wanna make flower crowns! Can you make flowers for flower crowns!”

“Can you…can you teach me that?”

“What if you created a fort by growing trees together?”

“What about tulips! Can you make–“

And on and on it went. It was pretty funny to watch Harry stumble and fumble about with the gaggle of children that charged at him. It was starting to annoy the kid if the tic in his eye was anything to go by, but never seemed to have the heart to stop them, so, like an idiot, he indulged them instead.

His powers over plants, of course, became a subject of ridicule from the more…Nico will just call them problematic campers. Not that it seemed to affect Harry all that much, maybe some mild annoyance and irritation, but nothing more than that. When they realized that they didn’t seem to get a reaction out of him, they moved to his little pack of followers. 

**_That_** was a mistake.

One thing Nico learned about Harry from the time they’ve talked, was that he utterly despised bullying. It was something that never failed to cause an argument between him and Tanaka, ones of which always end with an unusually silent Daughter of Aphrodite and a tired, but satisfied Harry. So when the problematic campers turned their sights on the shy 6-year-old son of Antheia and energetic twin 10-year-old daughters of Psamathe, well, its safe to say he was **not** happy. 

Words like _useless_ and _weak_ were thrown around according to Tanaka, who was present during the whole thing. There was also a threat thrown in on Harry's side that, when asked, Harry would simply say, _You’ll know soon enough_ , and left it that. It was Capture the Flag the next day and it was no surprise that Harry sided with the side opposing the offending demigods, which just so happen to be the Demeter Cabin.

What followed was one of the most traumatizing games of Capture the Flag that Nico, and the rest of his team, had ever experienced.

( _Tree roots popping out and tripping campers._

_Growing hands of sand and condensing to hard sandstone and trapping them at the beach._

_Puddles of honey sinking them slowly like quicksand._

_Flower wreaths growing around campers heads and blinding their eyes._

_A velvet like voice that’s simply urging them to **relax** , and **put their weapons down**._

_Gust of winds that pushed them just little too hard in all directions._

_A strange musky-sweet scent before campers promptly knocked out._

_The buzzing of bees that flew everywhere and– **Oh gods, they’re on me Will! Get them off–**_ )

The Demeter Cabin won and Chiron enforced a new rule, or rather modified an old one. The no-powers rule applied solely to the children of the Big 3 after Percy sent a tidal wave at his opposing team and Nico summoned an army of the dead in retaliation a year ago. But after the game that they are now deeming _The Forest of Nightmares_ , Chiron had extended it to all demigods with _any_ divine abilities.

And at the crux of it all was Harry, who was standing proud at the top of his magic made wall of vines without a single ounce of remorse for his enemies.

( _Nico's not sure what Harry did to the campers who picked on his kids– **and yes Harry they’re your kids, stop denying it** – but they had a very queasy look whenever they got close to the forest, and lost all color when they caught sight of Harry._

_Didn’t help that Mr. D of all people said, “He’s my new favorite, I like the way he thinks.”_

_The green eyed menace had the nerve to **beam**_ **.** )

“You know, I think I can see your resemblance to Persephone now.” Nico said dryly the next day while they both played their 5th round of Mythomagic. 

“I’m choosing to take that as compliment.” Harry said in a noncommittal tone as Riley, the son of Antheia, placed a new flower crown on his head.

“It wasn’t.”

The kid snorted, “Yeah, okay boomer.”

( _Nico later made a mental note to hunt down Connor Stoll for teaching Harry that particular phrase_.)

~•~

Later that day, Nico and Piper decided to Iris Message the others in New Rome. Nico would forever treasure the spit take Percy gave and the coughing fits from Jason when they told them about Harry. The only one not surprised was Hazel since Nico informed her a day after Harry arrived.

Annabeth and Reyna were mildly impressed by him when Piper retold the Forest of Nightmares event, and judging by Annabeth's calculated stare, something she plans to use the next time she comes to visit during capture the flag. 

From there, talk proceeded in a similar manner as it always did. That is of course, until Percy just had to ask the big question, “How’s it like having a younger brother? Or have you two not reached that level yet?”

They all paused, and even Hazel looked at him expectantly. Nico truthfully doesn’t know what to feel about Harry. Unlike Hazel who was always pretty straight forward, if a bit shy, to him about her do's and don’ts, Harry was very closed off on his own. Extremely tight-lipped on his ‘ _relatives_ ’, and gets rather uncomfortable when he’s the center of attention. But in their quiet and more secluded moments, had shown to be a pretty understanding individual who isn’t afraid of facing some hard truths, something that Nico can full-heartedly respect. Harry also had a higher level of perception that gave him a sharp wit that he found absolutely hilarious when it wasn’t directed at him and a vicious sense of payback that made many of the campers wary of him.

The kid also had a pretty pessimistic outlook in life, which given what has happened at his school, was justifiable. He also seemed to be wary of Chiron and Mr. D, and despite relaxing in the two weeks he’s been here, there was still a level of tension on his shoulders, as if expecting it all to go to shit at any given moment.

( _Nico had an inkling feeling that wasn’t just his demigod instincts talking, but he'll leave it be for now._ )

Harry’s definitely seen some shit, definitely _experienced_ some shit too before his heritage block dissolved, and yet, despite all of that, he still has that small bit of light in his eyes. A sort of innocence that Nico mostly sees in the younger campers eyes, the ones that hadn’t quite been pushed to the edge yet, but were definitely getting there. Nico can freely admit that he feels just a little bit protective of that light, and really, he’s not the only one. Since the war, many of the veteran campers had been just a slight bit protective over the newer and younger campers. 

Hell, even Tanaka, for all her rather cutting remarks, showed a little more leniency and, he supposed, her own brand of kindness. Which is likely why she even tolerates Harry’s little group now that Nico thought about it.

“It’s strange, but nice.”, Nico answers eventually, because he can comfortably call Harry his brother and hopefully the younger teen feels the same way. Will once called them adorable during their bickering–

( _It was an argument of the highest caliber in Nico's humble opinion, because **For the last time Potter! PERSEPHONE WOULD NOT WIN IN A FIGHT AGAINST HADES–**_

 _Harry_ **_: CLEARLY YOU DON’T KNOW HOW A MARRIAGE WORKS_ **

**_THAT’S NOT HOW THIS FUCKING GAME WORKS YOU UNCULTURED SWINE_**–)

–that had made them both glare at the blond because, _No we’re not Solace, shut the–_

“–then we can’t wait to meet him tomorrow.”, Hazel's voice cut through his thoughts.

Nico blinked, “Wait–“

“Gotta go Nico, see you tomorrow, love you!” Hazel said with a grin.

“Hazel, don’t –“, the connection was cut, “–hang up.”

“Didn’t know Hazel had it in her.”, Piper said through her hand.

“Yeah. She has her moments. I’m gonna go tell Chiron of their visit and tell Harry–”, Nico froze, “ _Oh shit_.”

Piper looks up at him worriedly, “What? What happened?” 

“ _I forgot to tell Harry about Hazel!_ ”

~•~  
**_Unknown Location_**

“You were smart to choose such powerful people bind that spell to, I suppose.”

“…”

“You hadn’t anticipated it, had you? For them to fulfill the prophecy so perfectly.”

“…”

“It ironic, don’t you think? That you, the one who’s been trying to get rid of us for the longest time, were the one that should give us our chance to go beyond.”

“…they can be your downfall too.”

“Oh they most definitely can, but do you truthfully think they would succeed? With what has to happen to the destruction bringer’s child?”

“There are others ways–”

“But do you truly think they are so lucky? Look at their lives, look at the hand fate has given them, do you truly think them so lucky to make it out on top?”

“…”

“You were smart to use a child as a bind for each of us, but that bind is nearly fallen in one of them. And if his is falling, how long will it take for the others to fall with his?”

“…”

“I believe I’ve said all I needed to, no?”

“…you won’t win.”

“Ah, but that won't matter in the long run, will it? After all, regardless of who wins this upcoming battle…”

“…your era of deities will fall either way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The year is set around 2016 so Harry was born on 2002. 
> 
> And yes I've made Harry a Gen-Z kid, fucking fight me. 
> 
> That aside tho, I've moved the original HP Canon up by 5 years for Harrys Parents and for the sake of this story, Molly and Arthur Weasley are still older than Lily and James, but probably by like 2 or 3 years so that it doesn't appear like they had children when they were _**old**_ old.
> 
> Does that mean Lily and James had Harry when they were way older? Yes, yes it does. You think ya can make a better timeline, please do. I just took a Stats exam and my brain can't process numbers correctly rn, help.😭
> 
> Now, with that said, what do yall think? Was it good? Was it trash? Could I have done better? Am I doing this instead of homework?
> 
> Most definitely!
> 
> Lmao, as always leave a comment and tell me what yall think, any feedback is good feedback and yall know I _**thrive**_ under criticism. 
> 
> Hope everybody is doing okay!  
> Stay safe out there!  
> Or don't! I can't tell yall what to do! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> P.S. to Mr/Ms. Alaskabound who commented on the last chapter, No, the professor did not change her grade and what followed was one of the most viciously fought passive aggressive war i had ever seen in a classroom. The professor gained a tic in his eye by the end of the semester whenever she entered the classroom. My friend won. It was glorious.

**Author's Note:**

> So was it good? Was it bad? Did it have typos? Do I seriously need to get my life in order? Most likely!
> 
> Leave your opinions down in the comments and tell me what yall think, I thrive under criticism.


End file.
